The Sound of an Angel
by inulover28
Summary: Haruka gets sick and Michiru takes care of her. Pointless HM fluff.


**_Inulover: Hiya. So yeah, this is just a fluffy and pointless Haruka/Michiru pairing . My first Yuri pairing, normally I'm in the Yaoi genre xD, but this pairing is just so damn cute. I love them together. So yes, please enjoy the fluff ._**

_**

* * *

**_Michiru frowned as her lover broke out into another string of raspy coughs, breaking the mood of their current date at the ice cream shop. Haruka had been coughing since the previous night, and had even skipped her normal evening run to go to bed early which wasn't like the blonde in the slightest. Needless to say, Michiru was more than a little concerned. 

"Are you coming down with a cold?"

"No," the blonde bit back and Michiru huffed, glaring at her lover's snappy tone. She turned away and stole a bite of her parfait, not willing to play along with her girlfriend's bad mood.

"There's no reason to snap at me for being concerned, Haruka."

The taller girl sighed and her moody attitude deflated. She hated when Michiru was angry with her, and quiet frankly it could be a little scary. She wouldn't yell or give Haruka the cold shoulder, but take on an overly friendly attitude when Haruka was being stubborn or an equally calm yet furious tone when Haruka was out right rude such as now; both were quiet effective in guilt-tripping said blonde. Michiru was not a person one wanted to get on the wrong side of, but that was simply one of the things Haruka loved about her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap, alright?" Haruka hugged her lover from behind, nuzzling the back of her neck lightly before resting her chin on the aquamarines shoulder. "I'm just grouchy today I guess. I don't know why."

Michiru turned to face the blonde, apology accepted, and stated matter-of-factly, "Because you're getting sick."

Haruka sighed and didn't press the matter, not wanting to push Michiru's easy acceptance of apology. It wouldn't be so easy to earn it a second time around if Haruka snapped at her girlfriend again for the same reason.

The blonde sat up and leaned against the cushioned bench chair, closing her eyes in outwardly defeat, though she still hadn't really admitted her loss to herself. Michiru had to smile at her lover's stubbornness and laughed, her delicate hand inching over to lace their fingers together under the table. Haruka opened her eyes and smiled back, squeezing the smaller hand in hers. A silent reassurance of their love.

"Should we go soon?" Michiru asked, picking out a strawberry from her parfait and innocently licking the cream off, her pink tongue darting around the tip affectively. She nibbled at the end and the juices kissed her fingers on their way down as Haruka watched intently.

"Yeah, but there's no rush," the blond blushed as Michiru nodded and continued nibbling on the soft flesh of the fruit in her delicate fingers. She dipped the strawberry back in the cream to lick it off again, eating a little more before repeating the process again until the fruit was gone and had left her fingers sticky sweet and red. Haruka watched her lover suckle at one finger before taking the soft hand and finishing the job for her, gentle tongue probing at the sweet digits in her mouth until they were clean, sending shivers down Michiru's spine. Haruka pulled back and grinned at the girls flushed face.

"You're very messy."

"Only because you like to clean me up."

Haruka chuckled and sat up again, pulling out her wallet to pay their check.

"I'm tempted to just go straight home."

"Later. I promise," Michiru laughed sweetly and took the hand Haruka offered her. Haruka had to admit, the one thing her lover could always do was cheer her up.

The day was beautiful, if not scorching hot. The sun was blazing but the weather wasn't humid at all. Haruka and Michiru were busy spending the day at the pier, jumping on water rides when they would get too hot and snacking on cotton candy. Haruka had even won Michiru a cute little stuffed dolphin keychain in one of the shooting games. As the sun had set and the temperature cooled Michiru had insisted on riding the Ferris Wheel as it lit up in all its pretty changing colors.

Haruka had happily agreed and Michiru hung to her arm as they waited in line with the other couples. The pink cart swayed gently as the two girls boarded it and the ride began to move. Michiru looked out over the lit up horizon and smiled, cuddling closer to her lover who wrapped her arm around the tiny waist.

Michiru nuzzled against Haruka's shoulder but could tell that something was wrong. She was abnormally quiet. The smaller girl looked up, watching Haruka's face as she gazed out at the quiet scenery. She looked so tired and it was still rather early. The dim lighting seemed to highlight her half lidded eyes. She'd seemed fine during the day, even with a cold that she wouldn't admit to having, but Haruka could be a very good actor when she wanted to, and right now she'd let her façade down entirely.

Michiru frowned and held Haruka's hand, leaning back against her shoulder.

"Why don't I drive home tonight?"

"Alright." Haruka answered easily, only proving more how tired she really was.

The rest of the ride passed in peaceful silence; Michiru listening to her lover's steady heartbeat and stroking Haruka's knee lovingly. Haruka rested her chin on Michiru's head, lulling off in the soft bed of silky curls until the ride stopped and they stepped off, walking to the car; the ride home equally silent.

Michiru unlocked their door and lead Haruka in, dropping her purse on the table by the door and slipping off her shoes. Haruka made her way to the couch and collapsed on the soft cushions, burying her face in the pillows and closing her eyes. Michiru leaned over the back of the couch and ran her fingers through the short blonde hair lightly.

"I'm going to take a shower, care to join me?"

Haruka just mumbled into the throw pillows that she'd take one later and Michiru left it at that, leaving her love on the couch as she went to their bedroom for a bath. It wasn't until the sound of the running water drifted into the living room that Haruka forced herself off the couch with a cough and drug herself to the bedroom, laying down on the bed. She was disgusted at herself for being so weak against a stupid little cold. Maybe a shower would wake her up. She'd just have to wait until Michiru was done.

She curled up on the covers and instantly regretted it. The bed was so comfortable and cool, just asking her to fall asleep, her eye lids getting heavy. She could barely force herself to keep them open. She could have sat up, she should have sat up to keep from dozing off but she didn't. Maybe just a few minutes wouldn't hurt. She'd just rest her eyes for a few minutes, nothing more. Finally her eyelids fluttered closed and before the blonde could even think about it she had fallen fast asleep.

Michiru stepped out of the bath a few minutes later, silky blue robe clinging to her slender frame perfectly, running a fluffy towel through her hair. She stopped when she saw her lover asleep on top of the bed and still in her day clothes. The girl sat next to her partner, trailing her fingers through the soft hair, stroking Haruka's cheek. The blonde didn't as much as twitch.

Silently she stood up and went to the drawers, finding Haruka's favorite golden silk pajamas and returned to the bed, carefully undoing the buttons of her lover's blouse and sliding it off her arms, gently lifting her back up just enough to slip the fabric out from under her and to slip on her night shirt. Michiru swapped Haruka's pants in the same careful manner, not once did her love give any hint of awareness outside of a small moan when she was lifted up.

Michiru pulled the cover up over Haruka's shoulders before leaning down to kiss her cheek, brushing some hair out of her face.

"I hope you feel better in the morning, sweetheart." She whispered before donning her own sheer aqua nightgown and curling up in bed with Haruka, arms wrapped around her lover's chest and pressed against the blonde's warm back before she fell asleep herself.

* * *

Haruka groaned and buried her head in the pillows when a few stray streaks of sun shine burned across her eyes. She didn't want to wake up yet, she was still so tired. As the blonde lied there trying to fall back to sleep her body insisted on waking up just to torment her. She slowly began to notice the dull pounding in her head that had magnified since the previous night, and the slow way her body was being boiled alive under the covers. Her hair was sticking to her face and her clothes were drenched in perspiration so that they clung to her in all the wrong places. 

The blonde tried to wiggle out of the smoldering covers only to realize that Michiru was snuggled to her back. She dared crack an eye open and let the evil sunlight pierce through her skull to look over at her partner. At least one of them was getting a restful sleep. Meanwhile, the heat was beginning to make her dizzy and nauseous. Then she noticed that awful tickle in the back of her throat and tried to suppress the inevitable cough, only resulting in a nasty mix between a choke and a gag before the onslaught began and she surrendered to the endless fit.

Michiru startled awake next to her, looking for the awful sound, half asleep still until she realized it was her lover who was slowly sitting up, body shaking with the force of her coughs.

"Haruka! Are you alright?" Michiru was fully awake and rubbing her lover's back who just shook her head and waved Michiru off, staggering to the bathroom. Michiru followed quickly, supporting her lover as she drank some water in an attempt to ease her coughing. It seemed to work. The smaller girl was ready to catch Haruka as she collapsed in a panting heap against her, helping the blonde to the bed. Michiru couldn't hide her worry as she laid Haruka down, pressing her palm against the far too warm skin, her hand coming away moist with sweat though she didn't care.

"I told you that you were getting sick," she muttered half heartedly as she went back to the bathroom to fish out a few items. Haruka just groaned and curled up, her whole body aching like one big pulled muscle. She buried her face in the pillows, drinking in the coolness before her feverish body warmed it up again. How could she have gotten so sick over night? Sure she'd felt awful, but this was far worse.

Michiru came back and laid a bowl and cloth on the nightstand, nudging Haruka's shoulder to tell her to turn over. The blonde whined but complied, allowing her lover to stick the unpleasant thermometer stick under her tongue. If it was any consolation, at least Michiru was still close and running her fingers through the messy blonde strands tenderly.

The infernal hell device beeped and Michiru looked at it, not very happy with the read out of 103 degrees Fahrenheit. The flustered senshi took a deep breath and forced herself to calm down, getting her wits back around her. She dipped the soft cloth into the cool water and dabbed it across Haruka's face.

"Does anything hurt? Do you feel sick? Dizzy?"

"Can I just answer yes to it all?" the blonde's voice cracked and broke as she spoke before coughing again. Michiru frowned and trailed the cloth down the side of Haruka's neck, earning a pleased little mewl.

"What hurts?"

"My throat, my head, my stomach, my whole body." Haruka whined and Michiru couldn't help but smile a little. She sounded like a little kid. She knew this was one side of Haruka that no one but she would ever see, and rarely at that.

"Should I ask what doesn't hurt?"

Haruka tried to glare though it just wasn't in her, her flushed face and labored breathing killing any affect it would have had, turning it more into a hurt pout. Instead she rolled over with a cough, facing away from her teasing lover. Said girl frowned, feeling guilty for teasing Haruka when she felt so sick.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," she brushed at the sweaty golden strands and squeezed her love's shoulder in a small gesture of apology. Haruka squirmed at the touch and Michiru smiled, pressing her thumb in little circles against the stiff muscles and watching the blonde practically melt.

"Forgive me?"

Haruka coughed and nodded, shivering slightly against the coolness of the room. Michiru rubbed her lover's arm in a small attempt to warm her up, just then noticing how damp with perspiration her clothes were.

"You should take these off before you catch a chill."

Haruka smirked, "Trying to take advantage of a sick girl? I never knew, Michiru." The blonde faked astonishment, not able to pass up the opportunity for a joke. It had practically been laid out for her.

Michiru chuckled and moved over to the drawers, looking for something dry for her partner to change into.

"I suppose I shouldn't be too worried if you still have your sense of humor, hm?"

Haruka shrugged her stiff shoulders and forced herself to sit up, a wave of dizziness suddenly making the room spin and her stomach turn. Michiru saw the blonde wince and hurriedly pulled out a plain tank top and some comfy sweat pants. She laid them on the bed before sitting down and pulling the feverish Haruka into her arms, kissing her gently. Haruka's head fell back to rest on her lover's shoulder until the room stopped spinning around her.

Haruka groaned and nuzzled into the warmth of Michiru's shoulder, pressing closer to the soft body. The aqua haired girl didn't say anything but continued stroking her lover's hair. She could feel the fever radiating off of the blonde even as she shivered again in her arms.

"Let's get you changed." Michiru gently nudged the blonde to sit up on her own. The girl was reluctant to leave Michiru's arms, wanting nothing more than to merely cuddle up and fall asleep with the other senshi by her side, but eventually complied. She didn't put up a fuss as Michiru helped her change, gentle arms supporting her and soft hands innocently brushing against bare skin as she helped unbutton the night shirt and slip on the new one.

Haruka laid back down and Michiru tucked her warmly in the covers. Emerald eyes watched the graceful bluenettes movements as she wrung out the water from the cloth and returned it to Haruka's forehead, tender fingers brushing her temples and easing her headache. Haruka hated to feel weak and let people take care of her, but she couldn't deny it from Michiru. Something about the girl's presence was just so relaxing, Haruka just wanted to stay in the serenity forever. She felt awful now, but knew she would feel ten times worse if Michiru wasn't there to take care of her.

Haruka reached out for her lover's hand, kissing her fingers sweetly.

"I love you," she whispered and wished for nothing more than to be able to cuddle close with her precious one. Michiru simply chuckled quietly, leaning down to place a chaste kiss on her lover's lips.

"I love you too, sweetheart."

Haruka smiled and snuggled into the covers, Michiru's presence and the cool ministrations of the cloth on her heated skin slowly lulling her to sleep.

When Haruka woke up a while later, she noticed that Michiru was no longer sitting next to her. She frowned and forced herself to sit up, the sudden movement causing her head to pound. With a groan she shoved the covers off of her lap and slid her legs to the edge of the bed, shivering as the cold air reached her burning skin.

Haruka pushed herself up from the bed, not realizing how weak her body really felt until her legs shook and she had to grab the nightstand to steady herself. She ignored her body's pleas to lie back down and continued to the hallway, leaning heavily on the wall. She didn't like being without Michiru, it felt so lonely, and in the blonde's current mindset, feeling lonely was the last thing that she needed.

Some clinking from the kitchen caught her attention and slowly and unsteadily she made her way down the stairs and through the short hallway to the kitchen. She leaned outside the door, lungs screaming for air and legs ready to give out. She felt like she'd run a marathon just by walking down the stairs. This was pathetic. How could she let a little cold get the best of her like this? After taking a moment to catch her breath she pushed herself into the kitchen where her lover was busy stirring and tasting something from a large pot on the stove.

"Haruka! Why are you out of bed? You're in no condition to be walking around." Michiru turned around and exclaimed when she noticed the blonde come into the kitchen and grab a seat at the island in the middle. Haruka managed a rather weak excuse for a smile.

"I feel a lot better now. What are you making?"

Michiru gave Haruka a once over, hands on her hips. She didn't believe that the blonde was feeling better for a moment but allowed the subject to slip. The second Haruka looked too tired she was getting sent right back to bed.

"Miso soup. I thought it would be light on your stomach. Want to have a taste?"

Haruka smiled and nodded, even though eating was on the very bottom of her to-do list at the moment. She didn't want to be rude and refuse the meal her lover had been cooking for her. Michiru dipped a little tasting cup into the soup and blew on it before handing it to her lover who readily drank the warm liquid. On the plus side, something warm like this would really help her sore throat.

"It's delicious." The blonde smiled but Michiru only pressed her hand to Haruka's forehead and hummed to herself. The aqua haired girl turned to rustle through the cabinets and pulled out a bottle of cough and flu medicine. Haruka whined at the sight of the evil faux-cherry liquid Michiru was busy pouring into a tiny plastic medicine cup.

"Ugh, I don't need that stuff," Haruka rasped and coughed, disproving her already feeble argument. Michiru raised an eyebrow and held the medicine out.

"Yes, you do. Now stop acting like a child and take it. Then you can have some soup."

"But…" Haruka sighed and pouted, glaring at the evil red liquid mocking her. Michiru just rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips.

"Drink it," she said firmly and the blonde cringed before taking a deep breath and downing the cursed little shot with a gag.

"Yuck!" she wiped her mouth and shuddered while Michiru just smiled, kissing her cheek.

"There. That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"I'm going to remember this the next time you get sick." The blonde sulked and Michiru giggled, going to pour some soup for her lover.

Haruka looked at the bowl that Michiru placed in front of her, stirring the spoon around the before drinking some of the contents. She just wasn't hungry. She didn't feel like it wouldn't stay down, but she didn't feel like eating anything either. Michiru watched her lover force herself to eat another spoonful and frowned.

"Don't force yourself. Just eat what you can. I don't want you to make yourself sick."

Haruka nodded and forced herself to eat about half a bowl, more than enough to make her stomach hurt. She didn't want Michiru's cooking to go to waste. Her lover seemed to notice and rubbed the blondes back before grabbing the dish and taking it to the sink.

"You've eaten enough. I told you not to force yourself."

"I didn't force myself that much." Haruka tried to argue, even though her stomach hurt from eating too much, but she didn't have to tell Michiru that.

Haruka yawned and blinked, suddenly more tired than she had been before, though her coughing had seemed to ease up. There was a steady ache at the back of her skull that didn't seem to want to go away though and she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Why don't you go back to bed? I'll come check on you when I finish cleaning."

"Yeah, alright," Haruka nodded dazedly, her stomach in knots as she stood up, the ache at her neck increasing to make her feel worse. She'd barely made it a few steps to the hallway before a wave of vertigo dropped her to her knees with a groan.

"Haruka!" Michiru dropped the dishes and ran to her lover's side, kneeling down in front of her. The blonde was so pale and sweating so much, Michiru was near ready to call an ambulance.

Haruka curled up against Michiru's chest, her whole body shaking and her head throbbing immensely. She felt like she would pass out any minute. Her stomach convulsed as the dizziness got to her and she managed to push Michiru out of the way before her body officially rejected her meal all over the floor.

Tears sprung to the blonde's eyes as she brought up what meager portions she'd had in the past day. Michiru never left Haruka's side, just kneeled next to her, rubbing her back and whispering comforting words in her ear as the strong body shook and shivered. Tender fingers brushed away the tears when Haruka was finally calmed down, still shaking and dizzy.

"So-sorry," Haruka moaned and curled closer to Michiru, just wanting to be held. Michiru's warm arms wrapped around her tightly, soft kisses being sprinkled in her hair.

"It's alright. Don't worry about it. Do you feel any better?"

Haruka shook her head and sniffled, feeling pitiful, her nerves just about shot. Why couldn't she just crawl under a rock and die? The blonde gasped when she was suddenly picked up and taken to their room. Haruka almost wished she could see what it looked like for the small and frail looking Michiru to be carrying the rather tall Haruka bridle style down the hall. Michiru's small frame really did hide her true strength.

Haruka looked up when she was laid down on the bed, the covers pulled up to her chin and a gentle hand ran through her hair.

"You try and get some rest. I'll be right back after I clean up the kitchen." She glanced at the waste basket in the corner of the room and dragged it over to the bed, smiling. "Just in case."

Haruka nodded and curled up in the covers, watching Michiru leave. She shivered and closed her eyes, trying to will her stupid cold away. The room was too quiet and cold. She wished Michiru would just leave the mess and come back. Green eyes glanced at the clock on the nightstand and she turned over, trying to fall asleep. She'd been so tired in the kitchen; she still was, so why did she have to try so hard to fall asleep? She tossed again and stared back at the clock, watching it until Michiru came back in the room fifteen minutes later looking surprised.

"You're still awake?" she sat on the bed and Haruka curled closer to the warmth.

"I couldn't sleep."

Michiru pulled Haruka into her lap, holding the ill girl close, pulling the blankets up around her. Haruka sighed and nuzzled into her lover's soft stomach, arms wrapped around the thin waist. Michiru's delicate hands were trailing along her back, kneading her muscles with talented fingers and melting away the aches.

Haruka couldn't get enough as her mind began to wander, eyes slipping closed. She felt so safe and warm in her lover's arms as she began to drift to sleep, amazed at how comforting it was to have someone taking care of her. The last thing Haruka remembered before falling asleep was the sound of Michiru humming softly, the sound of an angel singing her to sleep.

* * *

Haruka sighed and curled up closer to the warmth around her. Emerald eyes fluttered open and gazed at the sleeping face of her lover snuggled to her side. The blonde stroked Michiru's cheek, kissing the soft skin lightly. The girls long eyelashes fluttered against her pale cheeks before blue eyes peaked out. Haruka chuckled. 

"Morning."

Michiru blinked for a moment before everything came rushing back to her and she sat up, brushing Haruka's bangs out of the way as she felt for a fever that was no longer there.

"How are you feeling?"

"Wonderful," Haruka smiled and sat up, leaning in close to Michiru, lifting the girls chin up to press a sweet kiss to the warm lips.

"Thank you for taking such good care of me, Michiru."

"You're welcome," the girl smiled and pressed her forehead to her lover's, cupping her face in her hands. "Promise me you won't get this sick again?"

"Promise." Haruka chuckled and kissed her angel again.

* * *

**_Inulover: And there's the cute little one shot. Hope you enjoyed it. I also hope I managed to keep Haruka and Michiru in character. Please leave a little review and let me know if you liked it or not. _**

**_Thanks for reading. _**


End file.
